Lección de anatomía
by xSasuke-Kunx
Summary: [SasuSaku] ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser darte una lección de anatomía... Sakura?


_**Lección de anatomía**_

* * *

Sonrojada.

¿Es que sus mejillas no podían adoptar otro color que no me hiciera enternecer momentáneamente con la chica¿Tenía que ponerse absolutamente roja, para que yo tuviera que reprimir mis deseos inconscientes?

Estoy seguro que disfrutaba torturándome así. Sí. No hay otra explicación. Le encantaba saberse adorada, le encantaba hacerme carcomer la cabeza por las noches. O tal vez no, y sólo trato de justificar lo injustificable.

¿Hace cuánto está parada diciendo lo mismo?

- Sasuke… Esto… Bueno, yo… No quiero que lo tomes a mal… Sasuke-kun… Pero yo…

Llegué entonces a un punto en el que ni siquiera escuchaba lo que decía. Pero cuando escuché el nombre de otro reaccioné.

- Naruto no pudo ayudarme, Neji-san está en una misión, Lee-san… Bueno, obviémoslo por esta ocasión… Shikamaru está dormido, no encuentro a Chouji por ningún lado…

La vi tomar aire luego de todas las palabras que dijo, y aún no puedo creer que respire. ¿Cuántas palabras puede decir por minuto? No me iba a molestar en contarlas. De ninguna manera.

- Hn - Solté. Sí, los monosílabos son mis mejores amigos. ¿Algún problema? (Si soné agresivo, GENIAL, porque esa era mi inteción).

- Tsunade-sama… me dijo que… - Tartamudeó nuevamente. Oh Dios, hace 20 minutos está diciendo las mismas palabras - … Sasuke-kun, necesito pedirte que… - Si sigue diciendo mi nombre lo va a gastar. Ténganlo por sentado - ¡m… me dejes an… analizar tu cuerpo! …

Tomó aire, como si le hubiera costado horrores decirlo. Me quedé mirándola con la ceja arqueada. ¿Examinarme a mí?

- ¡Es… es que como estoy estudiando m-medicina con Tsu-Tsunade shishou… N-necesito u-un cuerpo ma-ma-masculino! - Si obviamos todas las sílabas repetidas, se puede armar una frase coherente.

- Hn… - Volví a decirle. Adoro dejarla sonrojada, con los ojos abiertos, un tanto atolondrada y ofendida. Amo el brillo de sus ojos cuando siente que estoy distante.

- N-No te preocupes, es-esperaré a que Neji vu-vuelva, Tsunad-Tsunade shishou me dijo que él aceptaría, de todos modos - Cabizbaja y sonrojada - Demo… Arigatou, Sasuke-kun.

TOUCHÉ.

¿Que Neji QUÉ?

No. No en esta vida. Ni en la otra. Ni en la que sigue a la otra. Sakura, en su sano juicio, NO iba a poner un dedo en el cuerpo de Neji Hyuuga. O dicho de otra manera, Hyuuga no sería tocado JAMÁS por Sakura. Esas manos y ese cuerpo tienen nombre y apellido grabados.

Le sonreí sínicamente.

- Oi… Sakura… - La llamé aunque estaba dispuesta a irse - ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser darte una lección de anatomía?

Sus ojos brillaron con un destello particular. Inocencia. Y los míos con maldita perversión. Ella iba a tocarme, y yo no perdería mi imagen de frío y distante a Sakura Haruno. Me encantaba mentirle así¿saben?

¿Sádico? Tal vez.

- Podemos ir al hospital, ahí hay cam… - Se quedó callada viendo como me quitaba la ropa de la cintura para arriba.

Amo tener ese efecto sobre ella. ¿Lo dije ya? Qué más da, el asunto es que sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando vio que accedía, y nada más ni nada menos que en mi propia casa.

- R-r-r-r-r-r - Bonita letra del abecedario, pero no necesitaba precisamente que la repitiese constantemente - Recuéstate, Sasuke-kun.

Obedecí sin chistar. Apoyé mi nuca sobre mis manos y le hice un gesto con la cabeza para que se acercara. Temblaba de los nervios, como una hoja.

Recorrió con la yema de sus dedos mi pecho desnudo. Y tembló más. Palpaba mis costillas, buscaba puntos que me hicieran retorcer mínimamente. Miraba hacia el techo, como si se concentrara, y anotaba mentalmente lo que veía.

'Soñará con esto un par de noches', pensé para mí, arrogante.

- ¿Podrías girarte, Sasuke-kun?

Mi espalda. Necesitaba ver mi espalda. Nuevamente, hice caso a sus indicaciones. Apreté con fuerza la almohada cuando sentí sus manos posarse sobre ella. Mordí las sábanas miles de veces para evitar lanzar algún suspiro de placer ante su suave tacto. Desvié por un segundo mis ojos hacia ella y nuestras miradas se encontraron. Odio ser repetitivo (Odio muchas cosas¿sabían?), pero temblaba muchísimo.

Arqueé una ceja con arrogancia.

- ¿Nerviosa?

- Sí… - Respondió inconscientemente. Cuando se dio cuenta que había admitido algo que ella no quería transmitir se llevó las manos a la boca, como queriendo retroceder en el tiempo y evitar haber dicho esa frase (Es como cuando uno piensa 'No debo decir esto, no debo decir esto' y de tan concentrado que está en eso, lo dice) - ¡No! Quiero decir que…

Tomé su muñeca con poca delicadeza y la acerqué a mí. Mi cuerpo deseaba jugar un poco con ella…

- Tranquila… - Me acerqué a su oído - No voy a hacerte nada.

Se estremeció al sentir mi aliento sobre su rostro. Lo sé, la sentí achicarse a mi lado, la sentí contraer sus músculos. Al verla tan sumisa, arrodillada a mi lado… Dudé en continuar con lo que había dicho. Pero tal vez… Debía dejarla sufrir un poco más.

Volví a acostarme y Sakura pasó a inspeccionar mis piernas. Su sonrojo era gradual: Más arriba, más rojo.

Me puse pensar en qué tan lejos podía llegar con sus manos. Pero estaba demasiado ocupado en sus caricias inintencionales. Y no pude evitar el juego sucio que tramó mi garganta, haciéndome liberar un suave gemido que no escapó a sus oídos. Se me quedó mirando absorta, con las manos aún en mis piernas.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. La tomé por la cintura y la hice acostarse a mi lado. Ella no me miraba a los ojos, sino que estaba cabizbaja. Alcé con mi mano su barbilla, mientras que con la mano restante acariciaba su firme muslo (Producto de los extenuantes entrenamientos con la Hokage, he de suponer).

- ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser darte una lección de anatomía… Sa-ku-ra? - Arrastré y silabeé su nombre con deleite para que cada fibra de su organismo se estremezca ante mi aliento, ante mi voz.

Balbuceó palabras sin sentido ni coherencia entre sí. Me miraba con esos enormes ojos verdes que la caracterizaban. Pasé de su barbilla a su cabello, pero mi análisis de sus piernas no terminaba allí.

- Aprendé, Sakura. Cuando vayas a analizar algo, analizalo en su totalidad.

Con perversión, hice que la inocente muchacha, guiada por mis propias manos, tocase mi… _Orgullo Uchiha_. Se sonrojó a más no poder. Balbuceó cada vez más fuerte, y pude entender cosas como "Y-yo", o "¡S-Sasuke-kun!"

Error. GRAVE ERROR. No quiero que pronuncie mi nombre. No respondo de mí si lo hace. Y así fue: No respondí de mis actos y apresé los labios de la pelirosa entre los míos. Sonreí sobre ellos al notar que correspondía y que con suavidad rodeaba mi cuello con _una_ de sus manos (Recuerdan dónde estaba la otra¿no?).

Y volví a sonreír ante su eterna inocencia. Ante el temblor de su cuerpo, a la falta de experiencia en besos.

Me gustó porque la sentía mía. Más mía que nadie.

------------------------------------------------------------------

_Notas del autor: Woman in red, dejá de romperme un poco las pelotas. Me ganaste por cansancio, así que te dedico este fic._


End file.
